


Adulting is Hard

by fuschia_romance



Series: Law Firm lyfe [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Gen, Law Firm AU, M/M, Workplace, older Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuschia_romance/pseuds/fuschia_romance
Summary: For months and months, Jeon Wonwoo has been considering to resign from his current law firm. It's been 19 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days for him to work as a junior associate after passing their internship program.Not that he is counting the days. (Spoiler alert, he totally is)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Law Firm lyfe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922854
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	Adulting is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like the beginning of a relationship?

For months and months, Jeon Wonwoo has been considering to resign from his current law firm. It's been 19 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days for him to work as a junior associate after passing their internship program. 

Not that he is counting the days. ( _Spoiler alert, he totally is_ )

He knew what his closest friends and family will say to his current dilemma, though. 

_Wonwoo, in this economy – it is tough to find a stable job! Especially with the amount of salary and benefits you are receiving… You have to be grateful!_

He sighed, unknowingly just rehearsing that conversation in his head. He needs to stop contemplating and finished this research on minority shareholders' rights in connection with a drag-along sale clause. 

He checked the document for any typo, _thrice_. Not to be a perfectionist but because he has to before sending it to _that_ senior lawyer. 

He checked his watch and huffed as he still has around 40 minutes before the designated deadline. 

He clicked the send button and stretched his body. 

He has been cooped in his cubicle for the past 6 hours, even skipping his meals and only relying on oatmeal biscuits and protein bars. 

After checking his emails and making sure he has nothing super urgent ( _everything is urgent according to the firm_ ), he turns off his computer. He gathers his things into his messenger bag, stands up, and looks around. 

"Soonyoung, what are you doing?" Wonwoo asked as he approached his friend. They passed the internship program together, although coming from a different university. Thus there is no all-kill competition vibe between them. "Accompany me to eat, please," Wonwoo whined. 

Soonyoung looked up from the stack of paper he's reading. "Sorry, Won, I can't." He smiles that hamster smile, "I literally just got back from dinner and is planning to work on this project until dawn,"

Wonwoo fake pout. "Okay, then! I am leaving!" 

As Wonwoo is about to leave their section, he heard a sing-song voice from afar, which made him wide-eyed in fear. " _Oh,_ _Jeon-Nonu~~_."

He immediately ducked down and hide in another empty cubicle while whispered, "Tell him, I went home already, Soon!" 

Wonwoo does not even have the guts to take a peek and decided to make himself as small as possible while hiding himself under Jaehyun's table. That bastard got lucky that he's assigned to a friendly associate/supervisor and always went home at the proper hour. 

"Oh…" Kim Mingyu sounded surprised. 

"Jeon Wonwoo, where is he?" he heard Kim asking Soonyoung. 

"Oh, you missed him, Sir. He just went home," Soonyoung answered immediately.

"Funny, I didn't see him on my way here," 

You see, the thing with this law firm is all interns and junior associates are placed in the same wing of the office on the 16th floor of this building. The other side is for documentation and several meeting rooms. There is only one hallway which leads to the reception and exit area of the 16th floor. The same area has the stairs connecting to the 17th floor. 

The senior associates and partners all got more great space on the 17th or 18th floor. Whose idea was it to design the office like that, Wonwoo didn't know. Still, it definitely sustaining the system in which all interns and juniors need to scramble and run around the office whenever the seniors call for them. The interns and juniors will always be running around to the 17th or 18th floor depends on who requests them. With how their office occupies three floor of this huge building, they manage to negotiate and install stairs for easier access between all floors in addition to the elevators (and emergency stairs access). 

All seniors will usually stay out of this "filthy" part of the office. All except for Kim _fucking_ Mingyu, the rising and famous Senior Lawyer whose good look and charm managed to get him the reputation as with The Great Closer of Seoul from K&C Firm. He is also pretty brilliant objectively. Still, there is no way Wonwoo will be objective about him because Kim Mingyu is assigned as his principal supervisor since passing the internship. That also coincides with the start of Wonwoo's torment. 

"He just sent me an email around 15 minutes ago," Mingyu continued, and from where he sounded, Wonwoo guesses that Mingyu is around his cubicle now. 

_Exactly, I just sent you a 22-pages legal memorandum 15 minutes ago. There is no way you have finished reading them, why are you here?!_ Wonwoo screams in his head. 

"He mentioned that he is super famished," Soonyoung continues, although sounding unsure now, "Probably that's why?"

"Okay then, thank you, Soonyoung," and with that, Mingyu left. 

Wonwoo is still frozen in the form of a ball for some time and proceed to crawl slowly from Jaehyun's cubicle. 

"Thank you, Soon," 

"Anytime, bro. I don't know why he's super invested with you though,"

"He's not! He just loves to make fun of me!" 

Soonyoung holds his arms up in a manner that says if you say so. 

"Okay, I have to run now. See you tomorrow!" 

Wonwoo is in the middle of speed walking to the exit, he almost taps his card and runs outside to his freedom (aka the elevator area) when…

"Jeon Nonu~~."

He froze in his spot. He definitely feels his heart stops beating as well.

He slowly turns his head to find Kim Mingyu standing near the Documentation Room's door. 

"I decided to wait here for a bit while re-checking your document," Mingyu starts slowly while pointing at his phone. 

"It's strange, isn't it that several minutes ago Soonyoung said you already left, but you came from that area?"

Wonwoo gulped. He definitely does not want Soonyoung to be in trouble for this. 

"UH," Wonwoo starts as he saw Mingyu's smirk grow, "I was in the restroom earlier, I didn't know you were looking for me," 

"Hm," Mingyu tapped his chin. Wonwoo knew Mingyu can see through his bullshit already. 

"It's okay then, let's go upstairs and rewrite your memo so we can send it to the client by tonight," 

"But-by tonight?" Wonwoo visibly balks. 

"Yes," Mingyu grins mischievously. "The night is young; don't you think?"

It's already past 10PM, but who the hell is Jeon Wonwoo to decide?

**

Wonwoo is back to the office by 9.30 AM the next morning by only having less than 4-hour of sleep after leaving the office by 3.30AM. _(Funnily Soonyoung managed to go home earlier than him)_

So, he basically arrives at his apartment by 4.20AM after taking a taxi. Immediately crawls to his bed and sleep without changing. 

Kim Mingyu, the devil incarnate, has forced him to re-do a lot of the legal memo. 

To be fair, the senior lawyer also stays with him until the end. Mingyu even orders food for them. He also discussed and question Wonwoo on his writing like a true mentor. It is quite a privilege because not all senior lawyers or supervisors are willing to do that. Either they value their time too much, or they simply do not want to share their knowledge with a lowly newly hired junior. 

So, Wonwoo does not know how to feel. The way Mingyu hold the discussion with him also made him feel valued as a lawyer as if Mingyu really care, interested, and belief in any argument Wonwoo made. Well, he is not a _Summa Cum Laude_ , but he is one of the top ten graduates – so he is quite confident with his mind. But, sometimes, he just feels uncomfortable with corporate law and actually prefers more of public laws. Don't ask why he signed up for an internship in K&C Firm, that's a long story. 

He arrives back at his table and turns on his computer. 

He has this huge temptation to just lay down for a bit before starting his day. 

While his mind still contemplates taking a 15-minute power nap or watching a cute cat video before starting his day…

"Morning, Wonwoo! As expected, you're already here." Mingyu yelled loudly. 

Wonwoo looks at him without even concealing his horror. 

First, how come he looks and sounds that lively? Nobody is allowed to be that lively after less than 5-hour sleep. 

Second, what the hell is he doing here again? Can't he leave Wonwoo to breathe for a while?

_Thirdly, fuck you,_ Wonwoo is so tempted to yell the last one loudly. 

"Come on, my dear dongsaeng, I need a note-taker for a meeting with a new client. Let's go!"

He definitely can hear Jaehyun's snort trying to withhold his laughter when he's scrambling to get his bag again and follow Mingyu's strides. 

**

_How to kill Satan_

"Woah, Wonwoo, where are you planning to perform exorcist?" Soonyoung asks as he munches on chips from behind him.

Wonwoo is too deep in his google search, he didn't realize his friend has popped up behind him. 

"Soon in this office," he stated, "I am pretty sure Kim Lamp Post is a devil's incarnate. We need to save this office no, this earth from him."

Soonyoung snorted at that, "Says you but the other population of this office begs to differ – especially the ladies," 

This is true, despite having around 250 paralegals, interns, and lawyers – it is guaranteed that everyone knows who Kim Mingyu is. He even is famous throughout the entire corporate world. The successful closer. As a 33-year-old, it is quite a formidable reputation. It is also widely speculated that by the end of this year, Kim Mingyu will be made a partner already. 

"I can't stand him, Sooniee," Wonwoo cries and bang his head to his desk. 

As part of consolation, Soonyoung pats his back several times while ensuring to the other interns and paralegals that no, _Wonwoo is okay and definitely sane._

"Here you want some potato chips?" 

"I just listed all of my on-going research and projects. I have 12 of them, and 11 of them are under Kim fucking Mingyu, Soon!" Wonwoo continues his rambling, "Am gonna die, Soon! I have managed to complete the law school only to be slain by a mad lamp post, haaaaa,"

Okay, Wonwoo, probably or definitely needs to sleep by now. Even Soonyoung has managed to come to that conclusion.

"There, there, don't be delusional," Soonyoung tries again, "This definitely normal for a law firm, no one is trying to kill you,"

**

"I heard from the grapevine that you are trying to kill a junior associate," 

Mingyu looks up from his file immediately upon hearing that voice.

"Seungcheol-Hyung! Hello, such an honor to be graced by your presence today," Mingyu responded. "Welcome to my humble abode…"

Choi Seungcheol, one of the partners of K&C Firm, proceeds to intrude his office space and make himself comfortable on the couch. Well, it's not intrusion if Mingyu himself said welcome.

"Do I need to remind you that our firm is trying to do a rebranding and implement a whole new marketing strategy?"

"Which is…" Mingyu decided to play dumb and not responding.

Seungcheol took a deep breath, "You do realize that after the massive resignation last year and two of our junior lawyers collapsed and hospitalized, we announced a better work-life balance policy right? And we're fully intending to implement it not just for lip-service…"

"Ahhh," Mingyu made an A-ha! gesture with his hand. "I remember what policy you're talking about now,"

"Great, we just spent around 2 whole weeks formulating that new policy while trying to refresh all employees on the policy via monthly newsletter afterward. So great news that you can recall them," Seungcheol said sarcastically. 

"I know them, of course, Hyung," Mingyu finally uses his serious tone. "I am not overworking anyone," 

"Oh, that's not what I receive from the complaint," 

At this, Mingyu visibly perks, "Complaint? What complaint?"

Seungcheol raises one of his eyebrows, "You do realize as part of the internal policy we now set up an internal complaint slash grievance mechanism, right? As we're still new on this, most of the report will come to the committee – which we have not set up, but the Higher Ups decided all of them should come to me until we figured out the detail of this committee," 

Mingyu listening more intently now.

"And there has been a report to you… about me?"

"Yes, that's what I have been trying to say to you," 

"From who?" 

"Can not say," Seungcheol immediately said.

"What?? Then how can I undo that if I didn't know which project or person is making this complaint?"

Seungcheol scratches his head at this. "I definitely need to figure out the detail for this Complaint Mechanism, but you're also right." He tapped his chin as if contemplating. 

"Okay, I'll let you know. The report did not come from the person himself but came from and signed by _a concerned citizen_ ,"

"What," Mingyu almost laughed at the absurdity of it. 

"The new kid Jeon Wonwoo, the concerned citizen, thinks that you will overwork him to death. I don't know who this kid is, but please check the timesheet record. I can also check the daily time record from the system, but I believe you can work this out, Mingyu. I know you're not one of those people who bully people just because."

Mingyu looks flabbergasted after learning the name. 

Now that he thinks about it, he might give that particular kid a bit more work than other juniors. 

"I'll check, Hyung,"

"And don't scold him for this, I haven't made this whole mechanism formal yet. But, definitely, no retaliation!" Seungcheol warned as he stands up from the couch. 

"Of course!"

**

Mingyu feels slightly guilty upon checking the recorded timesheet from the system. He asked his secretary to pull the number from the system. 

Slightly might be an understatement since almost all of Wonwoo's recorded timesheet is registered under his name. From the chart, his time also way above his fellows showing how long he spent working. 

He took a deep breath, trying to see which project might be near closing now. 

"You can start with the research," Eunha pointed helpfully. 

"You're still here?"

"Well, you look like you need an opinion," she continued, "For the record, I kind of notice you play favorite to him 2 months after he passed the internship," 

Mingyu frowned, "I did not play favorites,"

"Oh, you totally do. Might I add, you have been taking more attention to him since the internship period – which you never ever did before,"

"I certainly did not…"

"You attended all of his presentations," 

"That was a…"

"Gave proper comments to some of his memos, while merely dropping one or two remarks for the other intern. Oh, the constant visit to the dungeon also reaffirms this different treatment," Eunha mentioned.

"Shut up." Mingyu can feel the heat creeping to his neck now. 

Eunha laughed at his boss's reaction, "Well, the next step is to figure out _why_ , isn't it?" She asked her boss while playfully wriggling her eyebrow. 

Mingyu refused to contemplate what Eunha means.

**

"Yah, Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu yelled as he walked through the hallway heading to the intern wing (or what the other senior lawyer and partner called "the dungeon").

He did say no retaliation to Seungcheol earlier, but that does not mean he can not confront the boy himself. The problem also lies as to why didn't Wonwoo say this directly to himself. They definitely have plenty of time for him to address this issue. For God's sake, they are lawyer, why didn't you voice out your thoughts and complaints directly?

After he arrives, he looks at the rest of the juniors, looking like a group of deer caught in the headlights. 

As his line of vision focuses on Wonwoo's cubicle, he knows why.

The boy is slumping and is sleeping on his desk. His mouth is open a bit and _shit…_

_He looked so cute._

He might need to take a minute to recover from that mini heart attack.

"Uhm, he – he just fell asleep minutes ago, Sir! We swear!" Jaehyun immediately said, mistaking his silent as anger. "Do you want me to wake…"

"No, no," Mingyu said immediately. "Let him sleep when he's awake let him know to find me upstairs,"

"Noted, Sir," Soonyoung muttered.

**

Around half an hour later, Mingyu heard a knock from his door. 

Eunha peeked and said, "Jeon Wonwoo is here!" while winking at him.

Mingyu glared at her secretary as Wonwoo enter the room. 

As Wonwoo approached his table, Eunho mouthed 'Fa-vo-rite!' behind his back. Mingyu signaled death with his eyes to which Eunha laughed quietly while closing the door. 

"Uhm, Sir – I'm so sorry for falling asleep earlier," Wonwoo fidgeted near the chair. He didn't even bother to take a seat. Honestly, upon learning what happened when he wakes up is a dreadful experience. 

> _"I never heard him yelling like that," Soonyoung looked so serious as he detailed the event happening when Wonwoo was asleep._
> 
> _"Soonyoung, you're being unhelpful right now," Jaehyun replied. "He probably just wanted to brief you on another project or return your work,"_
> 
> _"Or do you think he has received my complaint on your behalf?" Soonyoung abruptly stood up and asked out loud._
> 
> _"Soonyoung, you really filed a complaint?!"_
> 
> _"I thought it will help you!"_
> 
> _"Now, the process is there in the first place for people to use, right?" Jaehyun said trying to calm down the two, "You or Soonyoung did not do anything wrong here,"_
> 
> _"Except probably falling asleep during office hour,"_
> 
> _"Soonyoung!"_

Well yeah, to say that he is not nervous will be a lie. Wonwoo needs to calm down a bit. Didn't he keep saying he wanted to quit? Now there might be a chance for him to leave (or be fired, depends on how you see it). He also can say to his parents it's not his ungrateful self. 

But still, he feels nervous and a bit sad about the probability that Kim Mingyu will fire him. Even the thought that he will not work with Mingyu again made him miserable suddenly. Did he secretly enjoy their time working and discussing together? He probably did, but his stubborn self chooses to focus on the worst side instead of the good side. His mom is partly correct; he is being ungrateful. 

"I promise I will not sleep at work again and I-" 

Mingyu noticing Wonwoo's growing worry cut him off, "Wonwoo take a seat," 

Wonwoo slowly slides into the swivel chair. Somehow looking smaller than he actually is. 

"Okay, I noticed several things today," Mingyu started, he actually kind of forgot what he originally wanted to say to Wonwoo. One thing for sure, as he looks at the depressed boy sitting across from him, his anger has dissipated.

"There is a report that I am overworking someone," 

"There really is a report?" Wonwoo whispered in horror. 

"Don't worry, that is not the problem. The problem is that upon checking your recorded time, I realized that you have worked almost double the time of Soonyoung or Jaehyun for the past three months. You even recorded working during Saturday and Sunday for 4 weeks in a row," Mingyu stated, "Which is not what I was aiming for. Or, to be completely honest, I did not really realize how many projects and potential projects I assigned to you." 

_I just enjoyed working with you,_ was left unsaid. 

"I didn't want to overwork you. To find you asleep like earlier, just reaffirm that I did exactly that. I am sorry for that," Mingyu said genuinely. 

Wonwoo is shocked. 

He came in, expecting an angry Mingyu or receiving a scolding from this senior. Yet, here is Kim Mingyu in all his glory apologizing to him. 

"I, uh," is what he can come up with. 

Probably realizing how heartfelt his apology was, Mingyu looks a bit embarrassed too now. 

"I also wanted to say to you, the next time something like this happens, either with me or other senior lawyers, please talk to us directly first. Especially me," Mingyu scratched his chin slowly, "I think you have figured out that you can talk to me. Tell me directly if I'm being unreasonable." 

After a beat of silence, Wonwoo finally said, "So, I am not fired?"

"Who said about firing anyone?"

"You are not angry with me?"

"Well, a bit probably but am pretty sure it's for a whole lot different reason than what you originally think of," 

Mingyu tried to hold his smile upon seeing Wonwoo visibly breathes out in relief. 

"Do you have a deadline for today?" Mingyu asked.

"No, sir," 

"Okay, you should head home early now."

It's actually 5.40PM, but for a law firm (and especially for Wonwoo), it sounds like a miracle.

"I could?"

"Yes, in fact, please go home by 7PM or before that the rest of this week. You deserve that,"

"Okay, noted, Sir. Thank you!" Wonwoo stands up and takes a small bow before heading for the door. He can't wait to be home and properly sleep – just the thought of it makes him giddy. 

"And Nonu," 

Wonwoo halts as he heard that nickname again.

"You can stop calling me Sir, you know," Mingyu said suddenly.

"Eh, what should I address you then?" Wonwoo asked, confused. He has been calling Mingyu Sir since he first joined the firm. 

"Call me Sunbae-nim, I'm not that old," 

**

"Call me, Sunbae. I'm not that old,"

"YAH, Eunha!!" Mingyu yelled, his face is warm. To be completely honest, after Wonwoo left the room, he immediately wallows in self-embarrassment. Why the hell did he just tell Wonwoo to call him that?

"And you're definitely old in comparison to him. He is 24-years old," 

"He is 24?" he asked in disbelief. 

**

_Later on that week_

"Okay, I know I'm the one who said you can go home earlier this week, but…" Mingyu grinned, hopefully in front of Wonwoo's cubicle. This way, he looks like an overgrown puppy. Wonwoo asked himself as to why he referred to him as devil previously. 

Wonwoo give a deep sigh and said, "Yes, yes Sunbae-nim," clearly emphasizing how he addresses Mingyu. "What do you need me to do?"

**

**Author's Note:**

> LOL LOL  
> I am projecting myself too much with this… Anyway, do you enjoy this universe?  
> I don't know what I'm trying to do with this setup.  
> I just said to myself several hours ago that I need to type something. Anything.  
> And here is the result.


End file.
